The invention relates to a catalyst, particularly to ZSM-12 zeolite catalyst, to a process for preparing such a catalyst, and to a process for conversion of hydrocarbons into olefins and isoparaffins using such a catalyst.
Numerous patents describe the preparation of zeolite and zeolite catalysts which are demonstrated to have catalytic capabilities in the conversion of hydrocarbons to other desired products.
Patents directed to the synthetic preparation of zeolite-type catalysts typically involve the use of directing agents to provide a template for the desired crystalline structure of the zeolite. Even with such directing agents, however, known methods require significant periods of time for crystallization to be completed.
Further, known processes for synthesizing zeolite such as ZSM-12 provide products which are not pure and contain undesirable components such as mordenite, alpha-quartz, other types of zeolite products such as ZSM-5, and cristobalite.
Obviously, it is desirable to provide a process for preparing a catalyst, particularly a zeolite ZSM-12 type catalyst, which yields a pure ZSM-12 composition without undesirable by-products and in shorter periods of time than are required with conventional processes.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a ZSM-12 type zeolite catalyst which process has a shorter crystallization time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a ZSM-12 catalyst having distinct surface area and crystalline structure which help to provide the catalyst with improved selectivity toward desired conversion products such as isoparaffins and olefins.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a process for conversion of a hydrocarbon feedstock with the catalyst of the present invention so as to provide a good degree of conversion of n-paraffins and aromatics to desirable end products such as isoparaffins, olefins and the like.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.